Lindauer family of Strasbourg
This article pertains to the Lindauer family of Strasbourg, Alsace, France. Proven Relations The following is a list of all known Lindauer families of Strasbourg. Gaps between the families indicate that they have not yet been linked, although this appears to be a single family. *Johann Martin Lindauer (bef1732-?) **Johann Daniel Lindauer (bef1747-?) and Catharina (Maria) Salome Ackermann ***Magdalena Salomé Lindauer (1764-aft1836) and Johannes Burger ****Jean Geofroi Burger (c1796-aft1836) ***Johann Friedrich Lindauer (bef1777-?) and Maria Dorothea Bach ***Maria Magdalena Lindauer (1769-?) *Johann Martin Lindauer (bef1736) and Catharina Salome Hey **Johann Jacob Lindauer (bef1751-?) and Margaretha Salome Schropp *Jean Frederic Lindauer (bef1791-?) and Marie Salome Beysser **Guillaume Gustave Lindauer (1806-?) *Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1792) and Marie Madeleine Gunther **Jean Jacques Lindauer II (1807-?) and Anne Diemer *Jean Jacques Lindauer (c1807-aft1836) who married first Elisabeth Guillaumine Kobelt (1806-bef1841) prior to 1836 and second Anne Diemer in 1841 **Jean Jacques Lindauer II (1836-?) Jacques & Elizabeth resided at 20 Sainte Elisabeth in 1836. Jacques was a business owner. *Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1795) and Sophie Chretienne Bauer **Marie Louise Lindauer (1810-?) *Charles Lindauer (c1808-aft1850) and Elisabeth Amelie Bolster **Sophie Amelie Lindauer (1842-1848) **Caroline Elisa Lindauer (1844-1849) **Marie Louise Lindauer (1850-1855) *Gustav Adolph Lindauer (bef 1859-?) and Elise Kampmann **Johanna Bertha Lindauer (1874-?) **Friederike Sophie Lindauer (1882-?) *Madeleine Salome Lindauer (bef1807-?) and Frederic Henri Gerold *Sophie Jeanne Lindauer (c1818-aft1836) and Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss Sophie's address in 1836: 24 Des Hallebardes (living as servant in Reuss household) *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) and Sophia Weber (1815-1891) **Lindauer family of Manhattan, New York *Eléonore Lindauer (c1773-aft1836) and François Pauze (c1766-aft1836) Address in 1836: 34 Faubourg de Saverne *Louis Lindauer (c1810-aft1836) (resided at 67 Quai Saint Nicolas in 1836, occupation: innkeeper) *Frédérique Lindauer (c1804-aft1836) (married Jean Jacques Zabern) Interpretation The following interpretation of the data is proposed by Kevin Borland, but the additional connections (beyond the above separated trees) have not yet been proven: *Johann Martin Lindauer (c1720-?) and Catharina Salome Hey **Johann Daniel Lindauer (c1745-?) and Catharina (Maria) Salome Ackermann ***Magdalena Salomé Lindauer (1764-aft1836) and Johannes Burger ****Jean Geofroi Burger (c1796-aft1836) ***Johann Friedrich Lindauer (c1765-?) and Maria Dorothea Bach ***Maria Magdalena Lindauer (1769-?) **Johann Jacob Lindauer (c1750-?) and Margaretha Salome Schropp ***Jean Frederic Lindauer (c1780-?) and Marie Salome Beysser ****Guillaume Gustave Lindauer (1806-?) ***Jean Jacques Lindauer II (c1785) and Marie Madeleine Gunther ****Madeleine Salome Lindauer (c1805-?) and Frederic Henri Gerold ****Jean Jacques Lindauer III (1807-?) and Anne Diemer *****Jean Jacques Lindauer IV (1836-?) (by Jean III's second wife Elisabeth Guillaumine Kobelt) ****Charles Lindauer (c1808-aft1850) and Elisabeth Amelie Bolster *****Sophie Amelie Lindauer (1842-1848) *****Caroline Elisa Lindauer (1844-1849) *****Gustav Adolph Lindauer (c1847-?) and Elise Kampmann ******Johanna Bertha Lindauer (1874-?) ******Friederike Sophie Lindauer (1882-?) *****Marie Louise Lindauer (1850-1855) ****Marie Louise Lindauer (1810-?) (by Jean II's second wife Sophie Chretienne Bauer) ****Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) and Sophie Louise Weber (1815-1891) *****Lindauer family of Manhattan, New York ****Sophie Jeanne Lindauer (c1818-aft1836) and Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss Please do not take the above consolidated tree as fact, as a number of assumptions are made strictly based on ages and names. Further documentary research is required at this stage. This is merely one researcher's best educated guess at how the seemingly related families in the previous section connect to one-another. Beyond Strasbourg Researcher Kevin Borland speculates that Johann Martin Lindauer (c1720-?) may have been the son of Johannes Jacobus Lindauer (c1702-aft1722) of Hegenheim, Alsace, France, who married Maria Zumstein. Beyond France The Lindauers are believed to have originated in Lindau, Germany, on Germany's southern border with Switzerland. The French homeland of the Lindauer family (i.e. Alsace-Lorraine) borders Germany and Switzerland, and as such, the first generation of Alsace Lindauers (i.e., Johannes Martin's suspected father Johannes Jacobus) probably migrated to Alsace from a neighboring portion of Germany or Switzerland. Research on the Lindauer families of these areas may reveal the parents of Johannes Jacob. Strasbourg, France Category:Families of France